Processes for manufacturing thick suspended structures of semiconductor material are known to the art. Said processes initially envisage providing a layer of semiconductor material, and etching the layer of semiconductor material from the back, for example via an anisotropic wet chemical etch in TMAH (Tetra-Methyl Ammonium Hydroxide), so as to define a thick structure having a desired shape. Then, a covering layer is joined, for example via anodic bonding, to the layer of semiconductor material, underneath the structure previously defined. In particular, the covering layer has a recess in a position corresponding to said structure so that, following upon bonding between the two layers, the structure will be suspended above a cavity.
By way of example, FIG. 1 shows an accelerometer 1 of a piezoresistive type, comprising a thick suspended structure, in particular an inertial mass, made as described above.
In detail, the accelerometer 1 comprises a first layer 2 and a second layer 3, bonded to one another, for example, via anodic bonding. The first layer 2 is made of semiconductor material, whilst the second layer 3 may be made of semiconductor material, or, alternatively, of glass or plastic.
The first layer 2 comprises a bulk region 4 and an inertial mass 5, mechanically connected to the bulk region 4 via thin and deformable connection structures 6. The inertial mass 5 is formed via a TMAH etching of the first layer 2, made from the back; with the same etching the connection structures 6 are defined. The second layer 3 has a function of covering and mechanical support, and has a cavity 8, in a position corresponding to the inertial mass 5, so as to ensure freedom of movement for the inertial mass 5. Piezoresistive detection elements 9, for example constituted by regions doped by diffusion, are made in the connection structures 6 and connected in a bridge circuit.
During operation, an acceleration sensed by the accelerometer 1 causes a displacement of the inertial mass 5. Consequently, the connection structures 6, fixed to the inertial mass 5, undergo deformation, and the resistivity of the piezoresistive detection elements 9 varies accordingly, unbalancing the bridge circuit. Said unbalancing is then detected by a suitable electronic circuit, which derives therefrom the desired acceleration measurement.
The described manufacturing process is rather complex, due to the presence of a wet etching to be carried out from the back of a layer of semiconductor material, and the need to provide a bonding with a covering layer. For this reason, micro-electromechanical devices comprising suspended structures formed through said process may be characterized by large overall dimensions and high costs.